What was once lost
by briarleaves
Summary: Kagome is a abandoned girl first by her missing family and then she is given away by her adopted family to inutashio she has an unnatural life span and to make things worse her best friend sesshomaru was kicked out with his mother what else can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **

**Before you my followers ask this was a dream I had to do it or it would have been deleted along with my iPad. For you newbies check out my other story!**

she was a small tiny little thing at the age of three when Inutashios nephew found her. A seal was on her aurora that no one could break. She had been stumbling in the woods towards him. She carried no scent of anyone else on her and she had left no trail she was by all means and couldn't possibly be anything else other than a human. She ran to him and he was shocked she was whining a bit like a pup. He picked her up expecting somone to rush out and claim her but nobody did and then he realized thier were no villages for miles. It was as if someone or something had abandoned her. She was by no means skinny but she was also covered in animal blood by the scent. Her hair was brown with lighter streaks and her eyes were blue as the oceans which was so odd for the humans of japan.

"Where are you from little pup." All baby's and children were referred to as pups to inu just as all young was referred to as kits by cat and kitsune Yoakia. She shocked him she ran her head under his chin in a sign of submission and clutched on to him shivering and shaking. It was such a Yoakia thing to do that it only strengthened his belief that a Yoakia had stolen her as a plaything when she was young it would also explain the seal on her aurora and the blood on her kimono. He made a swift decision to take her to his castle. "Would you like to come with me little one?" She whined clutching onto him. He swaddled her in his tale and took off running in the sky. He had a soft spot for abandoned pups believing no child should be away from its mother. His mother had been kidnapped and when she was returned he barely left her side.

She relaxed in his tale looking down at the ground calmly. It was as if she traveled this way a lot. Which would point to a bird or some other flying Yoakia it would also explain why she had no scent trail. The trip took an hour or two but she didn't complain. He had been finishing up border patrol. He lived with his father who was a minor lord of the western lands he was Inutashios brother and was governing a large chunk of the land to help Inutashio.

He touched down softly and brought his tale around to rest in his arms. His moko moko or the fur protecting his tale swaddled her like a blanket he held her like a baby. His mother ran out to greet him but stopped when she saw what he was carrying. She walked slowly knowing her son would guard the bundle. "What do you have son?" She asked in inu. "A abandoned pup I found her in the woods by all signs she is the abandoned plaything of a Yoakia a bird Yoakia by the looks of it." He said uncovering the little girl. She was adorable but filthy. "Whats your name little one?" She asked. The little girl looked up at her ducking her head and swiftly hiding in the moko moko. "Whats your name pup?" Asked Puro. A faint voice came from the moko moko it was small and surprisingly in Yoakia language. "Kagome yuki." Said the little girl. "Will you come out little one I won't hurt you." Said Puro's mother. "Ok." She came out hair ruffled and Puro handed her off to his mother she whined a bit not liking the unfamiliar arms but after a few minutes she relaxed and cautiously rubbed her cheek to Puro's mothers in a sign of trust.

"Where is your family?" She asked. "They disappeared a long time ago briars been living with wolfs ever since!" She said. "But then wolfs abandon Briar because she not strong enough to kill deer. Kagome plenty strong but deer big and Kagome small." She said pouting. That explained a lot she was the wolfs pet. "Would you like to stay here Kagome? With me and Puro?" Kagome nodded smiling and reached for Puro he put her on his shoulders holding her legs. " you'll be my little sister briar how does that sound?" He asked. "Sounds real good Puro oni-San!" She squealed. " Kagome used to have lots and lots of brothers and sisters but then they go away and Kagome left alone." She reply'd pouting. " Kagome are you Yoakia or human?" He asked Kagome put her hands over her mouth. "Kagome swore never tell no one as last promise to big brother before he go disappear in battle that way Kagome stay safe if Yoakia find her then he put seal on me to make sure no one know!"

"Hmmm." He mumbled thinking. They walked inside. His mother couldn't help but stare at her she was so adorable. Puro rolled his head uncomfortably Kagome was gripping his hair and steering him his mother lightly chuckled at the scene. Puro was one of five children she had but he was youngest. After him she couldn't have anymore children. All her other children had moved out and were either studying with their grandfather or governing small packs of their own. She would give this pup a chance before she gave her to a village.

"ONI-San?" Asked Briar. He looked up at her. "Yes Kagome?" He reply'd. "Why you pick up Kagome and take her home?" She asked setting her head on his. "Because I couldn't just let a little pup like you starve out thier and by the way um Kagome do you speak human language?" Kagome blinked her eyes and stared down at the top of his head. "Why would Kagome wanna talk human Kagome happy just talking wolf but Kagome can talk some human languages if Kagome wants to how else did she understand you when you first asked Her a question?" His mother snatched her off his head cuddling her and then smacking her on the head. "Owwwwww!" Exclaimed Kagome holding her head. "Don't say Kagome so many times and no smart mouthing." She said. "Yes ma'am Ka- I mean I've just been in the woods a long time I forgot that stuff brother taught me like mananers." She said. "Manners not mananers." She said.

Both she and Puro laughed and chuckled as Kagome tried to say manners correctly. "So what are we gonna tell father?" He said slipping into his easy relaxed speech. "We won't tell him anything and if he asks we tell him." Puro looked at his mother with an eyebrow raised. "You really think he would miss a wolf talking three year old running around." Said Puro condescendingly. His mother smacked him upside the head with one hand and cuddled Kagome with her tale in another. " No smart mouthing." She said crossing her arms as she walked on. "Owww." Hissed Puro rubbing his head. "That hurt!" He yelled down the hall at her. "She turned a bit and replyed with. "It was meant to." She walked on Kagome behind her wrapped in her tale.

All the servants stared at the little girl wrapped in their mistresses tale. She looked human. They whispered wondering about her and who she was. When Puro finally caught up with them they had made it to the dinning hall. Yushi Puro's mother wanted to get some good food into her that was fit for humans. She set down briar in a chair for the little ones of other minor Yoakia lords it would be hers for the remainder of her stay. Kagome looked all around the room marveling at it. Her dirty little face was soon met with a wash rag as Puro rubbed her face and hands so she could eat. She sputtered at the wet rag and when her was done her face was red and she looked like a wet cat glaring at the filthy rag like it was her worst enemy.

"Their now you can eat without dirt getting in your food so what do you want to eat Kagome?" He asked. "Ummm I know I know! The wolf that always fed Kagome gave her this really good meat it was salty and so good when it was freshly killed they called it ummm wild boar! The red juice was really good and always was tasty!" She said. Puro and the servants were astonished she wanted RED meat RAW meat that was what Yoakia ate it was a wonder she wasn't sick yet. Did those Yoakia not know humans can't eat to much raw meat? When they tried to feed her cooked meat it made her sick which was surprising. Puro guessed that she had eaten to much raw meat and now her stomach couldn't take to much cooked meat.

"You ready for bed?" He asked. She looked up at him confused. "Bed?" She asked. His eyes widened a bit did they not even give her anything to sleep on? He took her to her new room but when he tried to leave she clung to him. "She can stay in your room tonight I guess." Said his mother from the doorway. He smiled as they both fell asleep it was the best rest either had gotten in the longest of days.

**A/n**

**Tada review dears review it keeps my fingers typing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N **

**Review review and I'll add more!**

Things had changed in the branch of the tashio family. An ally of Puro's father Todo had gone missing and that ally had a lead on Kagome's past. It was three years to the day that they had accepted her into their family little Kagome was six years old. They had adopted her into his pack and after doing the ritual it had some shocking side effects for one she seemed like a hanyou now acted like a full Yoakia but still looked like a hanyou. She had an adorable little tale and ears which were a white streaked with lilac and dipped with maroon at the end. She was odd she never spoke human unless absolutely necessary and when she did the person who was speaking to her seemed on edge maybe it was the slight roughness in her voice from years of talking wolf when she wanted she could smooth out her voice.

She never liked humans ever. The only humans she liked were the ones in the servants or the guard. The staff loved her even if she was hanyou. But things were getting dangerous for her so she retracted her hanyou traits as a favor to Puro and never let anyone see them unless they were absolutely necessary. Puro's mother had gone to see a friend and hadn't returned his father was on a journey to find more information on his friends disappearance but before he left he gave Puro instructions to find someone to care for Kagome and then to go to his friends last known location.

Puro tried long and hard to find someone to care for her his siblings none of them could. His friend the bard? No he was to adventurous and was always somewhere dangerous. The only other person who could look after her and keep her safe was his uncle Inutashio. He had no choice to keep her safe he would take her their. She clung to his leg all day. He hadn't told her he was going to leave her but somehow she knew.

"Don't abandon Kagome she be good." She cried into his leg. He smiled a bit at her. Whenever his mother left and she was sad or angry or any strong emotion she reverted back to her old speech. He picked her up and hugged her. "I'm not abandoning you silly." He held her out so he could see her face. "Papa just asked me to find his friend and when that's done I'll come get you! It's simple." She looked at him her tears stopping. "Really?" She asked her sniffling coming to an end. "Really." He smiled and a big grin broke across her face beaming at him. Oh how he was going to miss his little sisters smile.

Three hours later

He grabbed up her bags and transformed throwing them on his back. Their he stood a gigantic white dog. Kagome clapped and climbed on his back. "Ready?" He rumbled. "Let's go!" She proclaimed in human. He had given her a stern talking to to not talk inu/wolf unless absolutely necessary. So even now she spoke human. He kind of missed her small yips and barks that were so fluent in his native tongue but it couldn't be helped.

It was late when they finally arrived and Kagome had fallen asleep. He gently plucked her off of him and set her and her luggage on the forest floor right outside the castle. She was still softly breathing in sleep. He transformed back into his humanoid form and woke her up. "Alright time to change into human form ok and remember no changing back to a hanyou unless absolutely necessary same as talking inu/wolf alright? Promise me." She looked up at him wide awake by now and almost brokenly whispered. "Kagome promises brother." He ruffled her hair a bit and looked at her. "No tears alright prove to them that your strong." He said she nodded putting on a brave face.

It almost killed him every time she put on that mask of fake calm and happiness but it was necessary. She took up her small bag filled with her clothes and put it on her back she carried all of her belongings in that bag. Puro took her hand as they walked up to the gates. "Open the gates it's Puro-sama." A guard shouted. Kagome fidgeted a bit uncomfortably. She was dressed in a new kimono with the branch packs seal a light purple crescent moon unlike the bright blue of the main family.

As they walked into the court yard Puro's uncle stood tall and proud looking on. He had not been told of Kagome's existence. He looked on curiously at the little girl holding his nephews hand. When they were before him he spoke. "Very nice to see you Puro. And who's this little one you bring-" he stopped smelling her. His eyes widend a bit. She carried the branch packs scent and their for was a part of his pack as well. It wasn't a new scent either this had been on her for years.

His uncle looked up at him waiting for his explanation. "This is Kagome she's my adopted little sister. I found her when she was three she had been abducted by wolfs and were with them ever since she could remember. We never told you for her safety. We found out later after a few assassination attempts that she's been targeted. By who we aren't sure we were about to find out when fathers informant went missing. Mother went to a friends before this happend and father has gone to find the information himself. Before he left he gave me two tasks. One to find somone to protect and care for Kagome while we were gone and two to go to the last known location of the informant and find his remains or himself." Said Puro.

His uncle smiled a bit knowing his nephew trusted him a great deal to be giving him Kagome. "I'll take her." He said. Puro looked up shocked but happy. "Really!" He nodded. "Thank you so much uncle. I must leave now but I will be back as soon as I can be good for uncle tashio ok Kagome." She looked up at him and nodded. He ruffled her hair and lept off.

"Alright come along Kagome. I have to do some work so you will have Hikaru and Hiroshi take care of you today. They can guard you well!" Kagome said nothing but nodded. Inutashio was beginning to wonder if she was a mute. She followed silently keeping up with his big strides. He stopped at a door and opened it slowly. "Hikaru Hiroshi get out here on the double!" Two twin brothers rushed out.

They had orange hair with black and brown cheetah marks striping them. Narrow but long cheetah tales trailed behind them. Their eyes were bright emerald like fresh spring grass. They looked at her curiously. "Who is she?" They asked simultaneously.

"My names Kagome." She said. Inutashio looked at her. 'So she isn't a mute'.

**A/n **

**And thus passes another chapter maybe the last until August review darlings and I might post another one before August.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/n **

**Hello people I might update the winged wolf later but for now what was once lost yahoo!**

A few days had passed and Kagome was finally relaxing with her guards. They had protected her from everything bees ants the odd servants child bully. She was really starting to like them but she hadn't spoke since she told them her name. They wondered and pondered why she chose not to Speak but she knew. She didn't like talking human and by now the silence was addictive when people knew you wouldn't talk they eventually left you alone and their you could fade into the background invisible.

She was still waiting for Puro but she figured it wasn't that bad being their but it was a pain to hide her hanyou side though she could never hide her hanyou nature. The first time they had dinner together she refused to eat while other people were there so her guards took some cooked meat to her room and oh what a surprise they got. She hadn't realized that the meat was cooked and neither had she paid attention to what was on her plate or how it tasted. As soon as she swallowed she ran to a vase and started puking like a pregnant women.

"Whats wrong!" Shouted Hiroshi. " Kagome what made you sick!?" Yowled Haruko. When she was puking Hiroshi walked over to the food and snatched it up to sniff for poison. Finding none he was more puzzled than before. When she was done she pointed at the food and shook her head fiercely. "You can't eat cooked meat?" She shook her head. That was a new development. After a few failed attempts at asking her what she could eat they decided to just take her to the kitchens were the cooks were now cutting up a freshly killed boar her favorite. She pointed and the twins looked at each other. "That is what you eat!" Haruko exclaimed. "She shook her head yes. "It's worth a try she hasn't Ben able to eat anything else." Said Hiroshi in reply to his brothers look. He took a small piece of meat and thanked the cook then handed it to her. She smiled and scared the twins as she threw the meat up and caught it with her mouth happily munching on it and not once did she look sick.

When she was done she looked up and tilted her head curiously at thier reactions. "Don't humans normally eat cooked meat?"asked the twins. She shrugged her shoulders. When she went to bed one of the twins stayed in a chair in the corner of the room the other stayed right outside her door they took schedules sleeping they didn't need very much sleep. The first night both were awakened to muffled screaming. Hiroshi who was inside reached her bedside first. Her arms flailed at a silent attacker in her nightmares. He gently shook her shoulder a smirked a bit at her stubbornness to talk. Even in her dreams she refused. Slowly she opened her eyes and the other twin came in. She latched onto Hiroshi who was the younger twin and refused to let go. She shook and shivered tears leaking on his tunic. He cautiously put an arm around her and comforted her the only way he knew how the Yoakia way. He ran his claws through her hair and leaned his chin on top of her head softly purring his tail rubbed her back in slow circles. "Shhh it's ok little kit their is nothing to fear calm yourself I'll guard you from your nightmares." She nodded at his words and fell asleep.

What they didn't know was that she had slept with her brother every night because of her nightmares (not that! Kind of slept with perverts) she clung to Hiroshi even in sleep and refused to let go and eventually this became their routine one of the twins would hold her when she got nightmares and would eventually fall asleep with had been this way even three days after.

When she went to walk to the gardens she bumped into someone and they both fell on their rumps. "Hnn." Said the child. She looked at him with wonder and asked herself who was this boy? Of course she didn't speak she refused to talk until she could talk inu. They held a silent staring contest for several minutes. She wondered were her guards had gone they hadn't been their when she woke up. The boy stood up brushed himself off and held out a hand. She ignored him deeming him weird what boy would have such a weird attitude.

She walked off ignoring him. The boy felt insulted everyone he had ever met begged for his attention but this girl turned her nose up at his hand without a word. So he followed her and walked beside her. "Who are you?" He asked and of course she didn't answer instead she decided to play a little game with him as there was nothing else to do and the door to the gardens was ahead. She poked him and ran out the door leaving a shocked Sesshomaru.

He recognized the game the servants children played and not wanting to be shown up ran after her but surprisingly her scent was scattered all over the garden. It was almost as if she planned this. Kagome watched from a tree her scent and aura hidden from him. This was the most fun she had in ages she and her brother used to play hide and tag all the time it was a version of hide and seek that ended when they got to tired. He sniffed every where in the gardens but even if he found her trail he would lose it she had ran through many flowers and were covered in their scent. When he finally found her he tackled her from the tree in his excitement and then remembered himself and tried to help her up she ignored him and walked off. "What a strange girl." He whispered. He turned to leave but stopped when someone whistled behind him. He turned to see the girl waving a smile on her face as she disappeared inside. Maybe he would come out again and hope to see her again. She was a welcome break.

Her guards rushed around looking for the small girl. "Where could she have gone." They howled. Inutashio had called them to report what they found out about the girl and to give them orders she would eat with the rest of his family that night. They left expecting her to still be asleep. Instead they found her room empty and her scent fading. They tracked her as best as they could. When they found her she was coming in from the gardens with a very familiar scent of Sesshomaru on her. "What were you doing Kagome? We were worried about you don't run off again without telling us first." Haruko scolded. She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as if to say really? "I know we weren't their this morning but that means you should have waited for us." She sighed and nodded her head in defeat. "Good I'm glad to see you understand.

**A/N**

**Next chap I don't know when. Woooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 kagome the real one!

A/n

Warning rape!

Haruko and Hiroshi were attempting to pry a stubborn Kagome from the door. "Kagome it's not us that wants you to go to the dinner lord Inutashio ordered it! You don't want us to get in trouble for not bringing you do you Kagome!" She released her strong grip from the door sending them both shooting across the hallway into the wall falling into a tangle of limbs. When they both sorted themselves out they started to slowly made their way to the dining room. They had to practically drag her. Her head was facing the floor and though they could not see her sad reluctant gaze they felt it in them and it made them slightly guilty for having to force her to do this.

She had latched onto their hands and refused to let go as she drew nearer and nearer to their sides. The twins blushed slightly at the proximity she had forced them into. Both of them looked at each other and wondered why Inutashio-sama chose them. They weren't even true guards but apprentices. They were sixteen years old but they thanked Inutashio all the same for this chance little Kagome was a joy to be around she just had an aura around her that made her want to smile. So as they slowly made their way to the door she looked up at them. Finally they were inside the dining room. "We have brought her Inutashio-sama just as you requested." Called out Haruko. "Very well you are dismissed Haruko. Hiroshi." He replied. They nodded in affirmation but as they tried to pry their hands from Kagome's she wouldn't let go.

Both got on one knee in front of her and looked her in the eye. "We will be right outside waiting for you ok? When your done maybe we could go to the gardens if nothing else is required of you is that alright?" She nodded her head and both brothers stood and ruffled her hair a bit. She let go of their hands smoothing her hair and turning to the three at the dining table. Inutashio-sama, who she assumed to be his mate, and the boy she had played with earlier that day were seated their. Upon seeing him her mood brightened considerably at seeing her playmate. She took the seat across from him as the servant pulled it out and gave him a shy wave.

"Kimi, Sesshomaru this is Kagome my brother todos adopted daughter. Kagome this is Sesshomaru my son and Kimi my mate. Kagome will be staying with us while Puro is away on a mission then he will retrieve her until then she will become the main houses ward." Kagome nodded in affirmation of his words. "Can you not speak child?" asked Kimi. She nodded. "Then why do you not?" She inquired. "My brother won't let me speak my native language until he returns because he doesn't want anyone to know were I'm from and I don't like speaking this language it's so boring and not near as pretty." She replied. "Well it is rude not to reply to people in words when they ask a question to you and make a comment in any language so while you are here you will reply with words when needed." Scolded Kimi. "Yes ma'am." Replied Kagome sulkily.

The food was brought out soon after Kimi and Kagome finished their conversation. The cooks remembering the first days episode served Kagome uncooked pork seasoned lightly with honey. Kagome smiled big and thanked the cook who smiled in return inutashio however was furious. "Do you not know humans cannot eat uncooked meat!" He lashed out. The cook stuttered out the reason for serving her the meat and in reply he said angrily "and I was not informed!" He dismissed them after a thorough scolding and they scurried off to the kitchens.

Inutashio grumpily took a bite of his food and soon the others joined him. Kagome was so happy she was nearly glowing her food was exactly how she liked it with even a little honey on the side a rare treat for her. They all soon finished their meals in an awkward silence and threw out the whole meal Sesshomaru stared at his young playmate. When the dinner was over Kimi grabbed her son up and pulled him of to his lessons. Inutashio went to the kitchens to give the cooks another scolding and Kagome was left to herself. As she was about to leave a big guard walked up and grabbed her arm. She turned quickly surprised. "Haruko and Hiroshi sent me to take you to them." He replied to her look. Something was wrong here she could feel it in her gut in her bones every instinct she had was screaming at her to get away so she started to try to get out of his grip with no luck.

Then his true intentions came to be he clamped his other hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming and dragged her off through old hallways no one used any longer to an abandoned part of the castle. She fought and screamed and kicked harder when she realized what he was about to do. He opened the door with a foot and revealed a bed with shackles at the top and bottom she was crying by now. "Shh it will be over quicker if you don't struggle." He purred into her ear. She almost puked at his stinking breathe that scented heavily of alcohol. She sent a quick apology in her mind to her brother. 'Im sorry dearest brother for what I'm about to do.' She transformed quickly and while he was shocked she got out of his hold and started to run and just as she was about to make it to the used part of the castle he caught her. She screamed and screamed as he beat her tearing her clothes from her little body. "You left me no choice I'll have to teach you a lesson to fight me!" She struggled and screamed as he beat her face her chest her legs and arms.

He broke one of her legs to make sure she would not run and she screamed an unearthly howl from deep with in her her eyes going red as her fangs and claws elongated. She clawed at him poison dripping from the tips of her nails. Her clothes were rags by now barely covering her body from the guards gaze. He sported several wounds but caught both her hands putting them above her head he pinned both her legs with his knees and used his other hand to violate her touching her were he had no right he didn't take her virginity yet before a body rammed into him knocking him off her. She started to limp away as best she could puking a bit she shook so bad she could hardly stand tears came from her eyes. Somone caught her and she kicked and screamed fearing it was the guard but stopped when she saw it was Sesshomaru's mother Kimi. "Your safe now Inutashio sesshomaru and the twins are all taking revenge on your attacker he will be tortured for many days to come who are you little one?" She asked not recognizing Kagome in her hanyou form. In answer she transformed back and collapsed the energy it took to transform back sapped her strength and she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

A/n

Don't kill me but cliffie :3


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome chapter 5

A/n

Usually I wouldn't have a cliffie or anything like what happend last time in my story's but for the direction of the story it had to be done so I will say this once DO NOT KILL ME!

Ahem and anyways onto the story!

When Kagome woke she ran or limped to a vase and immediately puked what was left of last nights dinner. She could still feel yesterday's events and felt so dirty. She could hear Kimi outside the door arguing with the twins about coming inside. She ran to the door and opened it tears streaming down her face as she sniffled. Someone had changed her from her rags and into the kimono she wore when she first came their that someone being Kimi.

They all froze looking down at the little girl they had all fallen in love with. The first thing she did was run. She followed the only scent that reminded her of her brother the only one who wasn't quite an adult she ran right into Sesshomaru crying and clutching onto him. He didn't know what to make of it but he put an arm around her and growled low and soft to try and calm her. He was tall for a nine year old she only came up to his chin.

And that was how his mother and Kagome's guards found them. He growled at them putting another arm around her losing himself to his beasts shouting. 'Protect pack member protect!' He growled in warning as one came closer but soon stopped as he recognized her scent and handed Kagome off to his mother. This continued for days and days. No matter were Sesshomaru was she would find him and cling to him until his mother came and then she clung to her the rest of the day.

They wanted to find out how she was hanyou how she could conceal it but Kagome never uttered a word the only sounds she made were sobs. After three weeks they finally got in contact with Puro who upon hearing the news rushed to his sisters side. Her eyes were puffy and her body still bruised and swollen they had gotten a healer to fix her leg and it was now healed but the cuts and bruises would take much longer thanks to the poison.

That day she stopped crying a scent she missed so much drifting to her. She crept silently to the study door and she nearly fainted at the rich tenor voice of Puro. She opened the door slowly and he froze turning. She threw herself into his arms clutching onto him. "Shhh it's ok brother is here now and he's never leaving you here again it's ok shhhh it's ok." His eyes narrowed at Inutashio. As he walked out the door. Inutashio collapsed onto his desk rubbing his temples at the biggest regret of his life.

Puro went to her room and shouldered his bag with a sleeping Kagome on his shoulder. It was the first peaceful rest she had since before the as they were about to leave sesshomaru appeared in front of Puro a box with a ribbon tied around it extended in his hand. "Give this to her when she wakes up." He then jumped off. Puro and Kagome left not to return for many many years.

A/n

Here's an extension of chapter four and oh yeah this is not the end so do not fear the author is still here!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome chapter six

And with this I say my good byes for now dear friends.

Many many years past and Kagome was 14 she was still with her brother but now he insisted she always have her hanyou traits shown so nothing like what had happend would ever happen again. When she was hanyou she had his seal on her forehead were everyone could see it. Her adopted parents had come home but were always either scolding inutashio or going over biusness with Puro's siblings.

They were to have a reunion soon. Kagome was very excited to meet more of her pack and to hopefully make more friends. She was rarely out of sight from Puro. She was coming of age and it was time suitors would be coming to claim her as mate. So here she was in the gardens her brother speaking with a guard not to far off when suddenly she was hugged from behind her hair ruffled. She smiled knowing who it was. She turned quickly enveloping him in a hug. "Hey bard!" She happily proclaimed. "Long time no see squirt." He said gently ruffling her hair.

Bard was her brother Puro's best friend and just like his name that was part of his occupation he was very nice and like a second brother to her. When ever she needed a baby sitter she always went on trips with bard. It was nice to get away from the palace and bard was the perfect guard. He had sandy blonde hair and kind hazel green eyes. He was tan from many hours in the sun. He always wore his deerskin jacket lined with fur no matter the weather.

"What brings you here bard?" She asked. "I had to deliver a letter to your dad so I thought I would say hello." He replyed. "Well I'm glad you did Puro will be happy to see you!" He laughed and said joyfully. "I bet he will. Where is old Puro any ways?" Asked bard. "He's over there talking to gurner the wall guard." She said as she pointed over to him. "Thanks!" Called bard over his shoulder as he ran. Bard was a three fourths kitsune one fourth dragon. An odd combination but it fit him perfectly.

She started to walk to her favorite spot thinking she was old enough to be alone. Just in case he wondered were she had gone she left a clear scent trail for him to follow not wanting him to panick. Needless to say he was very protective of his sister. The few times she had some peace to herself she practiced her transformation skills. Even though she was half she had the unique ability to change to several forms.

As she made her way to the cherry tree she inhaled deeply. Even though the blossoms hadn't bloomed yet it always smelled of their flowers here and that's why she loved it so much. She sat cross legged and focused. She could only change into a very small and vulnerable form right now but one day she vowed to be able to transform into a big form like her brother. But for now she would have to settle with puppy transformations. Her brother had no knowledge of her transformations yet but when she could become big she would show him.

She felt the change coming. First her hands then her feet slowly it was taking over as it made its way up her body. It was her beast however small it it was finally done the world seemed bigger. Of course she was just very very small. She sneezed her little puppy paws coming to rub her nose. She yawned she always got tired after a transformation.

Her fur was pure black and soft it had an emerald sheen to it her tale was long even for what ever she was. She wasn't sure if she was a wolf or a dog or something I'm between but one thing was for sure her time with wolfs had changed her. She hoped bard would keep her brother busy that way he would send her favorite guard and sensi. Sure enough Yuki appeared not a moment later picking her up.

She turned the poor Kagome up down looking at her from all angles. "Looks like your a bit bigger Kagome." She said. Her sensi was the one helping her with her transformations not wanting such talent to go to waist. Kagome smiled as best she could. "But still not good enough." She finished. Kagome huffed and hung her head.

A/n

Sorry guys I must say goodbye for now we have had a good run I'll be back in a few months ja ne


End file.
